Jeanne, I Beg You That You'll be Fine in Heaven
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Kenangan dan sebuah penyesalan yang muncul dari diri Francis. Mind to RnR? Warning inside.


**Hetalia ~ Jeanne, I Beg You That You'll be Fine in Heaven.**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / Lee Chuin Honda-Kirkland / L'Anse-Saint-Jean

_Author's Note_ : Pertama kalinya bikin ff FrJeanne… Mohon reviewnya~ Ini juga akan kumasukkan ke dalam bagian dari ff The Historical Wars, cuma belum mengumpulkan sumbernya. _Ja_, selamat membaca dan **FLAME DILARANG KERAS.**

**[** Disclaimer : I don't own anything~ WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, DLDR, gila-abal, typo(s), cuma cerita fiksi dan tidak ada hubungan dengan sejarah aslinya. **]**

~.x.0.x~

_._

_Diriku yang perempuan… Diriku yang perawan…_

_._

_Kaulah negeriku, negeri sejuta roman…_

_._

_Dan aku sudah bersumpah, di atas lautan gundah gulana_

_._

_Bahwa, aku akan membelamu sampai aku dipanggil ke sisi-Nya…_

.

Duka. Duka yang mendalam dan tiada berujung.

Begitulah apa yang dihadapi sang pemuda yang memiliki sedikit jenggot, serta berambut pirang dan gondrong, dan senang sekali mengumbar kemesuman dan keromantisan yang dirasa agak kelewatan ini. Bukan karena dia sudah dikerjai oleh teman satu trio bodoh itu, ataupun sering dihina-hina sama Artie atau Iggy atau apalah itu. Bahkan, bukan karena Seychelles menyindir kalau dirinya memang HOMO! Yah, dia sendiri sudah mengakui kalau dirinya memang makhluk kurang normal di dunia ini. Namun, bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki cinta lho. Mungkin si narsis-yang-oh-so-ASEM Prussia itu dan tukang tomat España tidak mengetahui tentang ini, karena walau pemuda itu memang terlalu terbuka perasaannya kepada siapapun, ternyata memiliki sisi gelap yang tidak terperikan. Cintanya yang tidak berbalas, serta penyalahan para pendeta negerinya atas tindakan yang dilakukan oleh _gadis_ itu setelah berhasil memenangkan perang seratus tahun itu. Ia merasa malu dengan reputasinya di depan gadis itu, karena gadis itulah _cinta pertama_-nya. Dari awal sampai akhir.

Nama gadis itu begitu tersohor di negerinya. Apalagi di mancanegara, setelah banyak orang mulai mengintip masa lalu pemuda itu. Beberapa tahun setelah penyalahan dan penghukuman yang tiada berbelas kasihannya para pendeta negerinya, akhirnya masyarakat negerinya mulai mempercayai dan mengagungkan gadis itu dan mengangkatnya menjadi martir yang sangat terkenal di negerinya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeanne D'Arc. Dialah, dialah dan dialah cinta pertama-nya pemuda itu. Kalau dia menceritakan tentang perempuan itu, pasti si Prussia dan España mengatainya kelainan pikiran dan nafsu seksual. Segay-gaynya pria tersebut, bukan berarti pria tersebut tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepada perempuan. Nah lho, buktinya saja Berwald yang tetap mencintai Tiino versi laki-laki MAUPUN perempuan! Kalau jadi Berwald, mungkin dia juga akan menapaki jalan yang sama.

Oke, sudahkah author gila ini menceritakan tentang masalahku? Baiklah, namaku Francis Bonnefoy, _Monsieur_ dan _Mademoiselle_ yang author hormati. Aku… Yah, andai jika aku bukan seorang personifikasi, aku bahkan mungkin akan melamar dan menikahinya. Namun… Namun… Yah, kalian tentu tahu kan masalahku. Aku dari _awal_ sudah terikat dengan negeriku France tercinta ini, dan aku diberikan kemampuan untuk merasakan dan menyerap semua kejadian-kejadian penting yang terjadi dari awal-awal negeri ini sampai detik ini. Aku… Yah, aku memang memiliki luka, baik dari luar maupun dalam. Luka luar karena digempur habis-habisan sama musuh-musuhku, mulai dari Iggy brengsek itu sampai German. Kalau Asia… Entah. Asia kan kumpulan personifikasi-personifikasi yang sedang berkembang, dan aku merasa iri dengan mereka yang lukanya _tidaklah_ seberapa dengan milikku. Lukaku, bisa dibilang, sudah menyebar ke sekujur tubuhku. Aku adalah negeri, dan apa yang dialami oleh negeri ini pastilah tersampaikan dengan jelas dan terang di tubuhku. Maaf, aku jadi melantur begini. Sebagai ganti atas apa yang telah kudapatkan, aku DILARANG mencintai seorang 'manusia'. Yeah, 'manusia' yang aku maksud adalah kalian, termasuk author gila ini.

Kenapa? Aku kan seorang personifikasi.

Personifikasi yang memiliki sejarah paling detil atas negerinya. Namun, sedetil-detilnya sejarah yang aku miliki, masih saja ada yang terkesan gelap dan tidak jelas. Misal, asal usul kaum pertama yang mendiami tanah negeriku. Oke, abaikan yang tadi dan marilah kita melanjutkannya lagi. Aku tadi dilarang keras mencintai seorang manusia, dan itu berlaku untuk SEMUA nation-tan yang mewakili setiap negara. Belakangan ini, di tahun 2002, ada anak kecil yang baru saja dimerdekakan oleh Juan Henriques Xavier-Carriedo si anak Portugal kan? Nah, sejak itulah, dia juga dilarang keras untuk mencintai siapapun manusianya. Itu juga berlaku untukku. Namun… Aku MELANGGARnya. Iya, aku melanggarnya, tanpa aku sadari. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih menyesali tindakan amoralku terhadap gadis ini.

Jeanne D'Arc… I beg you that you'll be fine in Heaven…

~.x.0.x.~

"Jeanne… Jeanne…" Pemuda bernama Francis ini terus menerus memanggil-manggil namanya. Nama yang terindah, sekaligus nama yang paling berkesan dan membekas dalam sanubarinya. Bahkan, nama itulah yang membuat Francis bisa berubah menjadi pria sendu yang selalu menderita, suatu sisi yang hampir tidak pernah ditampakkannya kepada semua nation-tan. Kalian tahu ini ulah siapa? Pasti si Iggy! Nah, Francis ini sependapat dengan opiniku. Kenapa? Dialah musuhnya dalam Perang Seratus Tahun itu. Perang yang menimbulkan banyak darah di antara dirinya dan pemuda beralis tebal itu. Namun tetap saja masih kalahan dengan perang yang berlangsung selama tiga ratus lima puluh tahunnya Netherlands dan Indonesia. Kabarnya, sampai sekarang ini mereka berdua masih sedikit canggung untuk saling bersahabat lagi, dan bahkan Francis pernah nguping kalau Netherlands membenci tanggal 17 Agustus karena mengingatkannya dengan saat dimana Indonesia akhirnya benar-benar bebas dari kekangannya.

Kalau Netherlands membenci tanggal itu, Francis pun membenci Iggy karena Iggy-lah yang mengakibatkan Jeanne D'Arc terpaksa bertahan dan bertarung mati-matian karena dirinya. Dirinya yang begitu pengecut, hingga saat Napoleon-sama muncul dan membimbingku menuju kesuksesan setelah berkali-kali tumbang hanya karena perang saja. Dan kalau Francis ditanya mengenai masa yang paling pahit secara pribadi, ya dia pasti akan menjawabnya 'masa lalu saat aku semasa dengan Jeanne D'Arc'. Ia begitu menderita saat mengetahui bahwa Jeanne D'Arc ternyata sudah dibunuh duluan, sebelum Francis hendak melamarnya. Dan itu merupakan kesalahan besar yang tidak terlaksanakan, karena Francis segera menyadari bahwa dirinya setengah abadi dan insyaf kalau dirinya pernah mencintai perempuan.

Dan, Francis ternyata tidak pernah menyesali kalau dirinya pernah mencintai seorang perempuan itu.

"Jeanne…" Francis lalu memandang langit-langit biru yang memayunginya di atmosfer negeri sejuta romantis itu. Sesekali dirinya menghela nafasnya sembari mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sudah terlalu suram karena memikirkannya. Ia begitu terlalu mencintainya, melampaui kecintaannya terhadap negerinya sendiri. Namun ia juga tidak salah, karena baginya mencintai Jeanne D'Arc sama saja seperti mencintai sisi manusia-nya dan sejarah France sendiri. Ia lalu melirik-lirik lautan manusia yang saling berlalu-lalang di sekitar Menara Eiffel yang menjadi lambang kebanggaan ala negaranya.

Tap.

Sebuah hentakan kaki yang tengah berkumandang di sekitar Menara Eiffel itu segera menarik perhatian pria itu. Pria itu lalu melirik ke seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan warna mata biru muda bagaikan laut yang bersih dan sangat jernih. Rambutnya juga pirang. Ia merasa kenal dengan wajah itu. _Wajah yang sama persis dengan Jeanne D'Arc yang polos serta memiliki suatu keteguhan yang kokoh…_ Perempuan yang dilirik Francis itu pun merasa risih karena dipelototin terus, akhirnya melihat sang penguntitnya. Wajahnya begitu jijik dan sebal, persis sama seperti saat Francis dan Jeanne D'Arc bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. _Jeanne D'Arc… Apakah ini adalah berkat dari Tuhan? Jawablah aku, wahai Jeanne D'Arc! Aku masih butuh kau, dari sekarang sampai akhir…!_

Kontan saja kaki Francis segera berlari menghampirinya tanpa disadari oleh kepala Francis sendiri. Tangan kanannya segera menyambar lengan atas kiri gadis itu. Francis berusaha mengontrol perasaannya yang mulai meluap-luap tidak terhentikan. Ia begitu menderita akan kondisi semua itu, dan ia begitu ingin mencurahkan hatinya untuk seorang gadis yang benar-benar bisa memahaminya. Dan… Mungkin, Tuhan akan menimpakan sebuah kondisi yang tidak begitu bagus dan tidak begitu buruk padanya. Setelah Francis benar-benar sadar, ia kini sudah memegangi lengan gadis itu. Gadis itu akan berteriak ketika Francis mulai melepaskan cengkeramannya. Francis langsung berusaha menghentikan tindakan bodoh gadis itu dengan memohon maaf dengan jantan, "Maafkan saya, Mademoiselle. A… Aku tidak sengaja. Maksudku, aku melihat kau seperti wajah sahabatku. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan sahabat baikku, sehingga aku terus membayangkannya… Maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab gadis itu lembut setelah melihat wajah Francis yang sendu dan penuh dengan penyesalan serta penyalahan atas dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu menyelamatkannya. _Tampaknya pemuda ini sedang berduka_, batin gadis itu hati-hati. Gadis itu lalu menanyainya dengan lembut, "Adakah yang mau kau sampaikan? Ma-maaf… Namamu siapa? Saya Aimée Archambeault, senang bisa mengenal Anda."

"Francis." jawab Francis parau, "Francis Bonnefoy. Asal Lascaux." lanjutnya berbohong.

Gadis itu tampaknya menyadari kalau pria itu tengah berbohong. Terbukti dari tatapannya yang seolah mengatakan bahwa gadis itu sudah tahu kalau dirinya telah berbohong padanya. _Apa boleh buat… Tampaknya aku nggak bisa ya berbohong di depan gadis itu. Jeanne D'Arc itu juga begitu…_ Francis menghela nafas sembari memandang langit birunya lagi. Gadis itu akhirnya membuka suaranya lagi, "Kau sepertinya bukan dari Lascaux, kupikir begitu. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau daerah asalmu disebut, tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting kau dan aku sama-sama warga negara ini. Ada yang mau kau tanyakan kepadaku, _Monsieur_ Francis?"

"Ada." jawab Francis singkat, "Kau kenal Jeanne D'Arc melalui hubungan biologis?" tanyanya.

Aimée terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Francis. Ia tahu, bahwa Francis tidaklah sedang main-main. Terbukti dari tatapannya yang tajam, rahangnya yang mengeras, serta harapannya yang tinggi untuk mengetahuinya. _Apakah orang ini…?_

"Ya." jawab Aimée santai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Francis sedikit shock.

Aimée mengangguk pelan, lalu menjelaskannya, "Buyutku adalah sepupu dari Jeanne D'Arc. Aku dekat dengan nenekku, yang juga dekat dengan buyutku. Beliau banyak bercerita tentang Jeanne D'Arc itu. Belakangan ini juga, aku selalu bermimpi melihat Jeanne D'Arc menyapaku dan memintaku untuk menitip salam maaf dan sejahtera untuk seseorang yang bernama Guillaume. Dia menjelaskan kalau dia sangat mencintai Guillaume melebihi apapun. Dia juga bilang kalau Guillaume merupakan manusia yang setengah abadi. Begitulah. Aku kira itu cuma sekedar bunga mimpi saja…"

"Tidak." sanggah Francis tegas.

Aimée tersentak kaget mendengar sanggahan Francis. _Jangan-jangan…?_

"Hm, sebaiknya dibicarakan di tempatku saja. Ini terlalu sensitif, dan dugaanmu sepenuhnya _benar_. Marilah kita ke sana." ujar Francis sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Aimée. Aimée ragu untuk meraihnya, namun ia juga tahu kalau dia tidak memecahkan kasus itu, dia juga tidak akan tenang selamanya. Akhirnya, dia dengan setengah hati meraih tangan kanan Francis sembari berlari bersama Francis yang baru beberapa jam lalu ditemuinya. _Harus aku akui, orang ini terbilang cukup menarik… Entah kenapa, namun aku merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk dengan hebatnya di dalam diri pemuda itu…_ Aimée langsung geleng-geleng kepala, menyingkirkan praduga yang dikiranya nggak benar.

Tap tap tap. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka dihentakkan dengan lembut ke trotoar. Francis merasa bahagia bisa bergandengan dengan Aimée, walau hanya pernah bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. _Ini sama seperti… Saat di mana aku menggandeng tangan Jeanne dan menjelajah alam negeriku…_ Francis diam-diam ingin menangis mengenang kembali memorinya yang terasa sudah sangat lama itu. Baginya, kenangan itu begitu berarti, tidak ternilai dan sulit untuk dilupakan. _Aku harap ini bisa kembali terjadi…_

Sesampainya di gedung pemerintahan milik bossnya Francis, Francis langsung membawa Aimée memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai sebelas dari total 30 lantai gedung itu. BRAK. Pintu kontan saja dibuka dengan sedikit kasar sama Francis. Begitu Aimée memasuki ruangannya, dia mendapati ruangan itu penuh dengan bunga mawar dan gambar wajah para bossnya. Namun, setelah diteliti lebih jauh, ternyata ada foto pigura yang bergambarkan potret Jeanne D'Arc itu. Aimée sedikit trenyuh melihat foto itu. _Jeanne D'Arc…_

"Kau tahu kan siapa _sebenarnya_ diriku?" tanya Francis tanpa memandangnya. Cengkeraman tangannya juga sudah dilepaskannya.

Aimée langsung mengangguk pelan sembari menjawabnya dengan sedikit ragu, "Kurasa ya. Kupikir kau adalah 'Guillaume' yang dimaksud oleh Jeanne D'Arc. Kau tiba-tiba menyambar tanganku ketika pertama kalinya bertemu, dan tiba-tiba bertanya tentang kabar Jeanne D'Arc. Itu kan terkesan terlalu mendadak, yah walaupun wajahku memang banyak miripnya sama Jeanne D'Arc. Ini menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya. Apalagi kau tiba-tiba mengundangku ke gedung pemerintahan ini. Ini berarti…"

"Ya. Aku adalah _personifikasi_ dari negerimu, Aimée." sambung Francis tegas sambil berbalik memandangnya.

DEG. Hati Aimée seolah tertusuk dengan sebilah pedang yang tidak kasat mata. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai omongan pemuda berjenggot tipis itu, bahwa dia pernah _sezaman_ dengan Jeanne D'Arc, dan dialah pula yang disebut Jeanne sebagai 'Guillaume'! Jangan-jangan malah pernah sezaman dengan Napoleon lagi! Kaki Aimée seolah lumpuh total, sehingga membuat dia berlutut di depan Francis. Di matanya, wajah Francis jauh terlihat lebih muram dari biasanya. Jangan-jangan… Dia benar-benar seorang personifikasi…?

Di mata Francis, gadis muda itu berlutut dengan wajah bercampur-campur. Antara shock, sedih, dan sedikit harapan. _Benar-benar reinkreasi dari Jeanne D'Arc…_ Francis kini benar-benar tidak mampu lagi menahan semua perasaannya. Air matanya mulai keluar dari kedua mata ungu-biru miliknya, dan dia perlahan-lahan menarik kursi dan duduk diatasnya dengan sedikit tidak elit. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya sembari bertanya dengan lirih plus parau, "Katakan… Apa yang dikatakan Jeanne di dalam mimpimu, Aimée…?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Aimée datar, "Dia ingin meminta maaf padamu karena dia sudah membuatmu repot." lanjutnya datar. Kedua lututnya masih menempel pada lantainya, sehingga membuatnya hanya bisa bersimpuh di depannya. Bukan karena menghormat atau apalah, namun karena dia masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Memang kau akan sulit mempercayaiku… Tapi…"

Tiba-tiba Aimée langsung menggeleng-geleng kepala tanpa menatapnya, "Tidak masalah, _Monsieur_ Francis…"

"Aimée." ucap Francis tiba-tiba, "Akan kuceritakan tentang pertemuanku dengannya…"

Aimée terdiam, lalu berdiri dengan perlahan dan mengambil bangku yang terletak di depan meja kerja Francis. Ia lalu duduk dengan elegannya di depan Francis, dan menatap Francis dengan tatapan teguh. Tidak ada sebutir pun tanda-tanda keraguan yang muncul dari wajah maupun mata Aimée. _Benar-benar mirip sama Jeanne itu…_ Francis hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Ia lalu mulai bercerita, "Dengar, _Mademoiselle_ Aimée. Ini berlangsung pada abad ke 15, di mana kita, bangsa French, tumbang-bangkit melawan hegemoni dari Igg-ah bukan, England brengsek itu, dan aku terus menerus menderita. Namun itu semua berubah ketika aku yang masih remaja, bertemu dengan Jeanne D'Arc. Kala itu, aku masih terlihat seperti remaja berusia sekitar sebelas tahun, sedangkan Jeanne yang aku temui pertama kalinya berusia sekitar lima belas tahun. Dia aku ajak jalan-jalan, dan semua itu terlihat begitu baik-baik saja. Hingga… Tiga tahun kemudian, Jeanne memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah mendapat 'pendengaran' dari Tuhan di kebun milik ayahnya. Nah, dari situ, dia tidak sengaja bersumpah di depanku, bahwa dia akan membela negaranya sampai titik darah penghabisan. Aku terharu mendengarnya. Namun… Ucapan Jeanne berbuah manis sekaligus pahit. Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, Jeanne berhasil memenangkan peperangan yang berlangsung selama seratus tahun itu. Akibatnya, ia pun dihukum dengan tidak elitnya karena diduga menggunakan nama Tuhan untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Selanjutnya kau bisa menebak sendiri."

Aimée menggangguk pelan mendengar cerita Francis. Ia lalu bertanya dengan serius, "Kau ada di sana tidak? Maksudku waktu penghukuman itu."

"Sayang sekali, justru itulah yang membuatku menderita. Harusnya aku melindunginya dan memberinya anugerah, namun semua itu sia-sia. Jeanne terlanjur dihukum mati dan disalib di lapangan terbuka. Aku sibuk dan tidak menyadari kalau Jeanne sudah dihukum. Makanya… Makanya…" jawab Francis yang terputus karena dia sudah terlanjur meneteskan air matanya dengan derasnya. Rupanya, dia sedang _menangis_. Menangisi kepergian Jeanne tanpa berpamitan dengannya. Ini jelas merupakan penghinaan besar bagi dirinya yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Tidak kalah tinggi dari Iggy, tentunya.

Aimée terhenyak dengan jawaban Francis. _Harusnya dia menghadiri hari itu…_ "Ma-Maafkan saya kalau saya membuat _Monsieur_ menjadi kalang kabut… Tapi!" ujar gadis itu tersentuh dengan pahitnya perasaan yang dia alami selama itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengannya, sekali lagi?" tanya Francis sekali lagi, sembari mengusap-usap air matanya.

Aimée tersenyum simpel. Namun di mata Francis, senyuman itu sebenarnya memiliki dua maksud, adalah sebuah kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang masing-masing saling berjatuhan dan berbenturan dengan ganasnya. Aimée lalu menjawabnya dengan elegan, "_Monsieur_ Francis… Jeanne mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyesali apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya, karena dia sebenarnya sadar kalau kau adalah _personifikasi_… Dan ia malah sangat bahagia mendengar kenyataan itu. Begitu pula dengan aku. Aku berjanji pada _kamu_ untuk membela _kamu_ sampai titik darah penghabisan, sama seperti Jeanne D'Arc yang saya hormati itu."

Francis tertegun. _Apakah ini hanya semacam sugesti…? Bukan… Ia benar-benar mirip dengan Jeanne D'Arc… Ternyata, di dunia ini masih ada pengganti Jeanne… Thanks, God…_ "Aku akan memastikan agar kau tetap selamat dalam tujuanmu. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah sekali-kali memberitahu orang lain tentang keberadaan diriku. Aku punya satu permintaan kecil… Maukah kau mengantarkan dan menemaniku ke makam Jeanne D'Arc, sore ini? Mudah-mudahan tidak akan menyita waktu yang lama." ujar Francis sopan.

Aimée tersenyum manis sembari menggangguk pelan, "Pasti. Sekalian juga, meminta restu untuk meneruskan perjuangan Jeanne D'Arc."

_Tuhanku… Terimakasih atas kedatangan Aimée sebagai pengganti Jeanne… Aku benar-benar berterimakasih, dan aku berjanji akan mengingatmu selalu, wahai Jeanne… Awasilah kami, beserta warga France lainnya dalam lindunganmu, Santa Jeanne… Aku berjanji akan terus hidup di manapun, kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi, Jeanne._

.

.

.

_Terimakasih atas semua limpahan kasih sayangmu, Francis Bonnefoy. Aku memang sedikit kesal karena kau menyembunyikan semua fakta bahwa kau adalah personifikasi. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan apapun tindakanku. Karena, sejak bertemu denganmu, aku merasa jauh lebih mencintai negeriku sendiri dibanding mencintai diriku sendiri. Terimakasih banyak, Francis. Sekali lagi, selamat tinggal dan kudoakan agar kau tetap berjaya di zaman millenium…_

"HAH!" pekik Francis pelan. Benar, ia sedang tertidur dengan posisi kedua tangan saling berpangkuan dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi di meja kerjanya. Ia lalu melirik jamnya. _Jam 20.15 waktu setempat_, batin Francis hampa. Namun, ia teringat apa yang terjadi di alam bawah sadarnya. Ia tahu, ada seorang _gadis_ yang tengah membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Ia sebetulnya _sudah_ tahu siapa gadis itu, namun sebuah senyuman mesumnya mulai mengembang di wajahnya.

Francis hanya bisa tertawa renyah mengenang apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Ia lalu bergumam pelan, "Tenang saja, negeri ini sudah aman sekarang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Namun kaget juga aku, ternyata kau malah bergentayangan di mimpinya Aimée. Jangan begitu dong, kan akulah yang menyayangimu, dari awal sampai akhir."

_Tidak perlu begitu, Francis. Aku masih disini, untuk mengawasi kalian. Aku kan martir yang kalian kagumi. Yah… Apa aku perlu pergi ke surga, sekarang juga?_ Francis tersentak kaget dengan suara asing yang bergema di ruangannya. Ia tahu, itu adalah suara Jeanne! Namun, Francis bukannya takut. Ia malah menyeringai pelan, dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kedua saku yang ada di celana panjangnya. Ia lalu berkata dengan enjoy, "Santai saja, Jeanne. Mengenai negara ini, serahkan saja padaku. Apakah kau tidak khawatir, Jeanne?"

_Hm. Keras kepala juga kau. Ya sudahlah, aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya. Berjuanglah dan janganlah pernah kalah dari siapapun, Monsieur Francis yang aku sayangi._ Benar dugaannya, suara Jeanne mulai menghilang ditelan keheningan yang masih menyelimuti ruangan itu dengan hangatnya. Perasaan Francis kini sudah jauh lebih tenang. Ia kini sudah tidak lagi menyesali kehilangannya. Malahan, dia kini terpacu semangatnya untuk terus mengembangkan negerinya lebih baik.

"Jangan khawatir, Jeanne. Semuanya pasti beres." ucap Francis pede.

**[ End ]**


End file.
